When You Fall
by ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable
Summary: The events leading up to Newts suicide
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the beautiful characters , if I did the book would have been a lot different ;) this can be considered a prequel for my other story, The Sadness in Newt's Eyes. Anyway enjoy and I love reviews ;)**

"Alby!" Minho called "We've got something to show you," his voice was dry and strained

"What? Alby said impatiently "Can it wait? One of the Slicers cut off their fingers,"

Minho rolled his eyes "Shuck-face, after our last trip to the maze we discovered something,"

Alby looked at Newt. His eyes were red and almost depressed

"Alright. Make it fast," Alby hadn't taken his eyes off of Newt, he looked totally deflated.

Minho and Newt walked to the map room. Alby couldn't remember if he'd ever been in it before, he trusted the Runner's to do their job.

Minho pulled out a map and spread it across the rickety wooden table "This is the one we made today," he pointed to the map "This is the last section. The pattern is just repeating. Alby, don't you see? There is no escape. Whoever put us here never intended for us to leave."

Alby pressed his lips together "Minho, how do you know? There could be more,"

"Look, shuck-face, I've seen every part of The Maze. Everyday a new section is open, and we've seen it all, man," Minho's face fell "That's it. Nothing else to see,"

Alby shook his head in denial "Minho. The Maze changes everyday! You've been searching for one and a half years! Your telling me that The Maze has finally gone through all of the possible combinations and none of them are a way to escape?" He spat growing more irate.

Minho shrugged "Glad you heard what I said, slinthead,"

"I'm not believing that klunk. This is not an optional thing, We have to find a way out. Tomorrow you and I are going out there. I've got to go talk with Nick about this," Alby turned around, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alby! There is no way out! Why can't you wrap your mind around that? We are going to be here for bloody ever! There isn't even a point in trying!" Newt said calmly even though he was crying.

"We can't just give up, Newt." Alby said gently

"We have to, Alby! We don't have a choice! We're all going to bloody die here and nothing's going to bloody stop that!" His voice was faint and and cracking.

He pulled out a small dagger and slammed it angrily at the center of the map. It hit the table with a muffled thunk, making a small rip in the map.

He pushed his way past Minho and Alby, leaving them starring after him.

"Man. I ain't ever seen him act like that,"

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty pissed about The Maze, but I mean who isn't?" Minho said, pulling the knife out the center of the map. He started folding the map back up.

"Minho, I need you to listen to me. I know you think you've got this whole maze klunk solved, but I need you to keep trying. That's all we are living for," Alby said coldly "Without The Maze, like Newt said, there is no point in trying to escape. I don't need anybody suicidal or anything,"

With that, Alby walked out of The Map room. Leaving Minho by himself, absorbing the defeat. He threw the map back into a box, and flipped off the switch.

...-...-...-

The next morning, Alby found Newt at a table by himself eating some what looked like oatmeal.

Alby studied him before sitting down "Newt, you alright?"

To Alby's surprise Newt smiled "Never been better. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. You were pretty cut up about The Maze last night,"

Newt laughed "I guess anyone would be, right?"

Alby looked suspicious "We will go into The Maze today, we will find a way out, and nobody is going to give up,"

Newt grabbed Alby's hand under the table "Alright shuck-face. Alright," he laughed again before getting up.

Alby looked at Newt. He seemed fine, just a little... off.

...-...-...-

Newt came back from the Maze exhausted like usual

Minho looked at Newt "Where are you going?"

Newt groaned "Minho, why do we need to map anything out? It's already there,"

Minho narrowed his eyes "You are one cheerful shank this evening,"

Newt just looked at him, and Minho sighed "You go 'head and rest, shuck-face, we're going to go map it out anyway,"

Newt looked at him gratefully "And don't make a habit of this, Newt! We need as much help as we can get!" Minho called after him.

When Newt reached the homestead, he closed the door and sunk to his knees. There was no way escaping this. The reality of it all finally hit him, and it felt like a pile of bricks. He put his face in his hands and just cried. He wasn't the most optimistic, and he wasn't going to be to spare others the truth. There was no way out. He was stuck here forever. Whoever put him here had won. He gave up. After a year and a half of trying there was no point anymore. It was like beating a dead horse. The horse is dead, why keep hurting it? The Maze will never be solved, there was no point in trying to find a way out the doesn't exist.

He had made up his mind. Tomorrow when he went into The Maze, he wouldn't come back out. He'd jump off of a wall or maybe if he was lucky he would meet a griever. There was only way out of this nightmare, and that was death. And if that was what he had to do to escape, then so be it.

**How was it? I'd love if you told me anything that I could improve on, or how I could make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

I **didn't think I was going to continue, but I was bored after I watched the maze runner for the millionth time ;) Anyway, Enjoy!**

Newt woke up feeling just as weighed down as he did last night, if not more. He had fallen asleep on the floor in a corner of the homestead, and his back was hurting from the awkward position he was in. He had a dream last night, it was a good dream so when he woke up from it, it made him feel even worse.

He met Alby at breakfast. The only reason he kept holding on was because of Alby. That was the only reason he didn't think about it sooner.

"Your awfully quiet this morning," Alby said studying Newt and the purple bruise like bags under his eyes.

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep very well. I slept on the bloody floor and my back is killing me," Newt snapped

"Whoa, slinthead. It wasn't a bad thing. Just an observation," Alby put his hands up defensively.

Newt glared at him for a while before sighing "I'm sorry Alby. Really, I am. I'm just... tired," He put his face in his and groaned again

Alby laughed a little, but gave him a concerned look.

Newt went to go pack up his stuff for The Maze, while Alby went to go find Minho

"Have you talked to Newt this morning?" When Minho shook his head in response, Alby rolled his eyes

"He seems off today. He seemed weird yesterday. Ever since we talked about The Maze being completed, he seems depressed, don't you think?"

Minho shrugged, "I hadn't really noticed,"

Alby rolled his eyes again, this time he sighed too "Whatever. Whether you believe me or not, I want you to watch Newt. Make sure he makes it back okay."

Minho smirked lightheartedly "Calm down, shuck-face. He'll probably be fine,"

Alby gave him a dangerous smile "Good. Then it will be easier for you to watch him,"

"Minho, let's go," Newt said, walking towards The Maze. He looked at The Glade, which looked more lush and green than he remembered. If all went as he planned today, He would never have to see it again. After today, he would be free of any pain this world was causing him.

He gave Alby a smile, it masked the sadness in his eyes. "I'll see you later," he gave him a quick kiss on the lips. This surprised Alby; they never really kiss, or did anything for that matter, in public.

!He gave Minho another worried glance. Minho rolled his eyes "you worry to much,"said softly before he picked up his pace and dashed into The Maze.

He watched the two until they became nothing more then dots running off into the distance

-...-..-

"Okay," Newt said once they were deeper inside The Maze "You go explore section 2, I'll stay here,"

Minho thought about doing it, then remembered what Alby had said "Actually, I think I'll stay here also,"

Newt sighed growing impatient "Minho, it'll be faster if we split up. Go,"

"Newt. I. Am. Staying. Here. If you have a problem with that, then go jump off a wall," Minho said folding his arms

'Thats kind of what I'm trying to do, slinthead,' Newt thought to himself "I do actually have a problem with that." He folded his arms, glaring back at Minho "Fine. I'll be the bigger person and I'll go to bloody section 2,"

"Well it looks like I'll be following,"

"Minho!" Newt threw his hands up in exasperation "What is with you today?!"

"Newt. I haven't seen you all morning, I just wanted to bond with you as we ran," Minho said dramatically

Newt rolled his eyes "Go. I. Will. Not. Ask. Again," his face was red with annoyance

"Damn, shuck-face. I thought we were friends," Minho held up is hands in defeat "I'll go, just don't do anything irrational" he jogged off without a second thought. He honestly thought that Newt was fine. Alby could just be a little bit over protective. Sure Newt had been a little depressed lately, but Minho himself had been a little out of it. Even Alby and Nick had been disappointed. They had yet to tell the other Gladers about it, and hell knows how that would go.

-...-...-

Newt took a breath, his breathing was jagged from running so deep into The Maze. Without hesitation, he started up the wall. He gripped careful not to fall; he didn't want to fall of while he was still so close to the ground. He didn't want to end up alive with this horrible life changing injury.

His fingers were turning red from how tightly he was gripping the ivy. He reached for another vine, but his fingers just grabbed the air. He looked up. The ivy had stopped, it didn't go all the he top, Which meant that he had to jump from where he was. It wasn't as high as he would have wanted it to be, but it was a good 15 feet.

He closed his eyes his breath wavering.

"I'm sorry Alby," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

He carefully detangled his fingers from around the vines and that was it.

He felt himself falling, the cool wind swishing around his face. He closed his eyes, feeling all the weight he'd been carrying evaporate. It almost felt unreal

Then he hit the ground.

He let out a blood-curdling scream, which he regretted doing. It wasn't as painful as it sounded, it just knocked all of the air out of him. He had landed on his back, his head was undamaged but His whole body felt numb. Tiny spots covered his vision, and everything went black.

**How was it? I'd love to know what you thought! Anyway Merry Christmas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick craned his head towards the horrible noise that came from inside The Maze. It sounded like a dying animal. It was loud, and filled with enough anguish to make someone's ears bleed.

"Alby, did you hear that?"Nick said, his green eyes reflected the face of confusion.

"Hear what?" Alby said not looking up from the task at hand

"I don't know, like this glass-shattering scream? It came from The Maze. Wonder how those guys are coming along out there,"

Alby waved it off. Any doubts about Newt had fled him just as fast as the boys leave The Maze. Alby knew his friend and parter well enough to know he wouldn't do anything like that. Everyone in The Glade had been upset about their current circumstance at least once, it seemed normal if you looked at the bigger picture.

Nick shrugged and looked at his watch "I don't know, most of the runners have come back. Except Minho and Newt"

When he got no response from Alby, he laughed "You know, your right. Them shanks are two of the smartest we got. Don't know why I'm worrying about them,"

-...-...-...-...-

Minho let out a heavy scream of anger, letting Newts body tumble to the ground. Newt unconsciously groaned.

"Damn you, shuck-face! What the hell were you thinking? Damn it!" He screamed again, kicking the wall.

"I have half a mind to leave you here. That's what I should do. But I know that the Alby and the other Gladers would probably skin me alive and hang my remains above the homestead." Minho sighed

"Dammit, Newt! What did you do! None of this would have happened if you hadn't been such a slinthead and let me stay with you," Minho said

He sighed again "It won't do me any good standing here and talking to myself. I sound so damn crazy,"

He picked up Newt and awkwardly slung him over his shoulder. Newt was very slender, but he was a lot heaver than he looked.

He jogged for a little while, but he knew he wouldn't make it back before the doors closed.

-...-...-...-...-

"Did you hear that?"

This time Alby was on his feet "I did. What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but I think I should go," Nick said, putting down the supplies he was sorting through

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, shuck-face what's wrong with you? You can't go out their," Alby frowned

"Alby, I just want to see what's up." Nick said jogging towards The Maze

"Listen, slinthead, you're breaking your own rule. No non-runners in the Maze," Alby said jogging after him

Nick sighed "Alby, I think we all know that rule doesn't apply to either of us. You know you've broken that rule too,"

"Whatever you say. But everybody knows that the other Gladers worship you. 'If Nick does it then it must be right,' soon they'll be following you like rats and The Pied Piper,"

Nick laughed and stopped abruptly "No," he paused "I will be right back, if you want to come,"

Alby shrugged in defeat "No, just... come back before the doors close. Which is in thirty minutes." He smiled coldly "good luck, shuck-face" he singsonged mockingly

Alby started walking back to the Homestead "You brought this on yourself, Nick!" He called

-...-...-...-...-

Even though Nick hadn't been in The Maze for a long time, it was very hard to forget something as elaborate as The Maze. He wasn't jogging, he wasn't even running. He walking at a brisk pace, trying to find where the agonizing screams were coming from.

Then he heard it again. He swiveled on his heel and jogged towards the noise. He hoped whatever he was running towards wasn't a griever and that it was worth his life.

He stopped after running a little more. He cleared his throat after another scream. It was an angry scream, like someone who was going through the changing or something. He was NOT going to deal with a crazy Glader today. He just wasn't in the mood.

"Minho?" He said in shock as he turned the corner. The runner was bent over on his knees, his head was drooped "Minho, what the heck are you doing out here?"

Minho's head snapped up so fast it looked painful. "What do you think, shuck-face" he let out an exasperated sigh "This... dumb shank... I actually don't even know what happened to him. I just heard a scream and Lo and behold it was my dear friend Newt." Minho shook his head in annoyance "I was actually going to leave him. Then I thought I should just take him, I mean if I did, at least I'd die I'll die trying,"

Nick shook his head "You were just siting there... Why...? You know what, that doesn't even matter. Just... help me pick him up."

'How're we gonna do this?' Nick asked himself. Minho was freaking out, he was freaking out, Newt was... unconscious, the wall were about to close and all three of them were going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I w**as honestly triple tasking when I wrote this chapter, so if it is completely horrible let me know so I can rewrite it. Anyway I hope you enjoy ;)**

Nick's arms felt like noodles at this point. Sure, Newt wasn't the heaviest thing he has carried before, but he and Minho were running as fast as they could get with a 130 pound six foot boy slung in between them.

He heard Minho omit a heavy sigh "C'mon, Minho! We only have a little more... to go,"

"Nick," Minho's voice was filled with panic "let's just leave him. There is no way we are gonna make it a this rate,"

Nick ignored Minho and continued to jog.

Minho stopped jogging and let go of Newt which caused Nick's run to falter. He glared at Minho "Nick. Nick! Seriously. I am 100% serious,"

"Minho. Minho, seriously. I am 100% serious," Nick mocked Minho's tone "Now get your butt up and help me,"

Minho groaned with his teeth gritted together. He sounded like a whiny five year old.

After a few more minutes of steady jogging Nick looked over to Minho "Think you can pick up the pace, shuck-face?" When Minho gave a slight nod, they went from a slow jog to a run. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow either. It had gotten somewhat easier to run and support Newts weight at the same time.

There was a small spark of hope forming in Nick's chest. If they continue to run at this pace, they should make it back within a few minutes.

"Minho, don't give up!" He felt beads of sweat pooling on his forehead, he wasn't sure how these boys ran all day. "Were almost there,"

They abruptly turned the corner and entered the final corridor between The Glade and The Maze. Despite his exhaustion Nick felt his legs speed up, finally keeping up with Minho.

He threw himself into The Glade without hesitation; he didn't think they were going to make it back on time. Newt's body tumble to the ground after he and Minho let go.

"Minho. Go get Alby, and some water," Nick ordered. Minho rolled his eyes "Yes Sir. Whatever you say, Nick." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Nick turned his head with a huff to a group of boys nearest him. "Hey, shucks," he said calling loudly "go get the Med-jacks,"

A boy turned his head "But there in the mid-"

"I didn't ask what they were doing. I told you to get them. Now. Unless you have something more important to do, which I know you don't," he glared, still out of breath "Go. Get. ,"

He didn't want to leave Newt alone and he was too out of breath to move. He bent down over Newt, and took his pulse. He didn't know much about the body, but he did know he wasn't dead.

"Good Lord!" He turned around to see Alby and Minho running toward them. "What the shuck did you do?" Alby was practically yelling "What happened?" He stared down at Newts unconscious body "Someone better start talking right now, or I will banish both of you," he folded his arms glaring at them "And why did no one get the med-jacks?" He looked really crazy

"Alby, calm the shuck down!" Minho said "It won't do anyone any good to yell at anyone. And I do hope that our ever so clever leader, Nick had half a brain to get the med-jacks," he turned, raising and eyebrow at Nick questioningly

"I sent some kid to go get the med-jack's, slinthead. Now please be a darling and tell Alby and I what you did to Newt,"

"Well I was-" he was cut off with the loud sound of the walls of The Maze closing. He continued after it was over. "Well, as I was saying. I was-"

"Nick? Someone said you called for us. Said it was an emergency," Clint said jogging to them with Jeff close at his heels.

"Um, yeah. It's Newt. We don't know what the klunk happened to him, but he obviously needs help," Nick said

Jeff bent down taking his vitals and doing other medical stuff.

"Help me pick him up," Clint said, lifting him by the legs "Jeff, grab his arms,"

Minho was happy that the med-jacks weren't grilling him with questions like Nick and Alby had. When they left, Alby was back to grilling "Okay slinthead, tell me what happened,"

"Well. As I have been trying to say. I was running as usual, when I heard a scream,"

"Told you," He heard Nick mutter. Alby replied "shut up."

"I ran to the noise and it was Newt."

"Minho, I thought my instructions were clear. I told you to watch him" Alby's eyes blazed

"They were crystal clear... But you should know he can be very persuasive. And no matter what I did, I think all of us can agree that it wouldn't have worked,"

"Minho! What were you thinking? I don't know what happened to him, but he's unconscious. Minho what if it was a griever," Alby's face fell

"And it's kinda your fault," Nick muttered under his breath

"He was very persistent!" Minho shrieked as they followed where the Med-jacks went. "And I thought he would be fine!"

"When have I ever been wrong, Minho?" Alby asked rolling his eyes, a frown plastered to his face. 'Im always right,'

...-...-...-

"What do you think he did, Clint?" Jeff said looking down at Newt. They had bandaged his ankle, which was probably broken. When they had first saw it, it was purple with black splotched covering his pale skin. It also was twisted at a weird angle. Even Clint wanted to vomit at the sight of it, and he'd seen some of the worst things among The Gladers.

"I don't know. He could've tripped, hit his head or something," Clint said,cringing slightly

"Yeah but his head isn't damaged in any way, shape or form. I'm guessing that the pain from his aberration knocked him out."

"But how did he get that aberration?" Clint said, staring at Newts swollen ankle. He struggled to keep his food down

Jeff sighed "It could have been a griever, but then again, he would have been stung. I don't know. We'll just have to see what he says when he wakes up,"

Clint and Jeff sighed hopelessly, leaving the room to go find Minho and Alby

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who left me a review, I really appreciate it! Where I am, it turned twelve half an hour ago, so Happy New Year!**!


	5. Chapter 5

WHEN YOU FALL

**Hey guys, it's been a while! I've written a rather short chapter, but I hope it's just as enjoyable ;) Enjoy!**

Newt was slowly regaining his consciousness after being out for a couple of hours.

'I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed,' he repeated over and over in his head. 'What was I thinking?'

He shifted uncomfortably, which wasn't a smart move because it sent a shooting pain up his leg "What did I do?" He looked down at his ankle and winced. It was bandaged. He bent over to touch it. It hurt like crazy, even to touch.

He revisited the memory. He went into The Maze, he killed time my arguing with Minho who had suspicions, he won the argument (because he's brilliant like that) Minho left, he climbed the wall, said his apologies and jumped.

It really wasn't that confusing in hind sight, yet the whole event still perplexed him. He twitched his ankle again, causing a pain to shoot up his leg. He groaned again. He was still psyched out about failing.

"Jeff, Jeff," he heard Clint call "He's awake,"

"Good observation, Einstein," Newt snapped quietly

"Aw look at that, Jeff," Clint said "Even though we might have to amputate his leg, he's still able to mess around," his smile was devious

Jeff shot him a glare "Don't listen to him. I think Frypan's klunk went to his brain or something."

"No, but seriously Newt. We have to change your bandages," Clint started snipping away at the gauze wrapped around Newts leg.

"What did I do?" He muttered to himself, feeling like crying.

"You tell me," Jeff sighed

"Was it a griever?" Clint asked gently, cleaning the ankle

"Or did you trip and fall?" Jeff added

"You can tell us, you know," Clint looked at him reassuringly

Newt rested his head on the board of the make-shift bed. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes "I can't," he barely whispered

Jeff and Clint exchanged worried glances.

"Um.. Okay, Newt," Jeff said "Come get us if you need us. We'll send for Alby, to tell him your awake,"

"Speaking of Alby, your going to get the beating of your life when he sees you," Clint said with all sincerity.

Jeff shot him another glare "No he won't. Don't worry." He paused "... But... He is really mad at you,"

"Thanks guys. That makes me feel a TON better." Newt said, sarcastically

"Anytime, man," Clint said, smiling as he and Jeff filed out of the room.

Newt looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. 'I failed I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed,' the voice in the back of his head told him again and again.

He shifted uncomfortably and that's when he started crying. It was partly because of the pain and partly because of the awful feeling of defeat, and wretchedness.

He closed his eyes, a new wave of fresh tears dripped down his cheeks.

'I failed' he spoke aloud this time before falling into a deep and restless sleep

How was it? I hope you liked it. I love to see a review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The keepers were gathered around in a circle, in a meeting regarding Newt. Since they were all essentially clueless it was a general meeting.

"Don't you understand what this means? You guys are short a runner. A good one too," Galley ranted

"Well, what do you want us to do,Gally?" Nick folded his arms, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I want you all to get a shucking brain! You've been searching The Maze for two years," he held up two fingers as if to prove his point "Two. And you haven't found a thing!"

"Whoa, Captain Gally. The Maze is a huge place, it could take years to compleat. We need to be patient." Minho mocked

Gally gave a glare of shooting daggers. If looks could kill. "I think Newt finally got this shucking brain that I've been talking about,"

He earned a glare from everyone is time. "And your implying...what exactly?" Frypan questioned impatiently

"Newt had to have done that to himself. He had to have jumped." There was dead silence as Gally waited for a reaction. Then the realization hit them.

It was chaos. They were yelling and talking over each other.

Nick frantically turned to Alby. "He didn't. He wouldn't. Gally is mentally screwed, why are we even listening to him?"

Alby shrugged somberly knowing that that's probably what happened

Nick closed his green eyes, moaning. What is this world coming to?

"Okay, everyone quiet!" Nick said as the Glader's continued to banter. "They won't shut up," he muttered softly. Alby rolled his eyes got to his feet "Shut your traps and sit your butts down! Now!" His voice rang through the council hall making all of the boys glance at him.

"You were saying, Gally?" Alby gestured toward him.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I think Newt must have jumped."

Nick stood up and glared at Gally. "Yes. We've established that. Why would you think that?"

Gally shrugged casually "I don't know. Just feel it,"

Alby looked annoyed "While you shanks continue to make whacky false assumptions, I'm actually gonna go talk to him. Med-jacks said that he was awake,"

Alby stood up, still looking annoyed, and walked to where the Med-jacks tent was.

"How is he," he asked Jeff as soon as he saw him "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

Jeff sighed "He's awake, man. Clint is changing his bandages. You can go see him if you want." he paused "under one condition,"

Alby tapped his foot impatiently " Well?" He questioned

"You can't physically or emotionally harm him in anyway. This means no yelling, no slapping, no arguing, no emotional bruising. He looks like klunk, and I'm sure he doesn't need anyone to tell him,"

"Is that all?" He growled, ready to slit Jeff's throat.

"Yes, sir,"'Jeff said cheerfully pretending not to notice Alby's glare as he walked away.

"Newt!" Alby growled, trying to keep the anger and annoyance out of his voice

"No emotional bruising!" Jeff called from where he was working

"Alby," Newt rasped innocently

"Hey," Alby's voice softened when he saw Newt.

He really did look like klunk. He had purple bags under his eyes, but there was something else masking behind his faint smile

"Um," He started, suddenly uncomfortable "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Newt whispered

"No your not," Alby said just as softly before sitting down. He rubbed his hands together, wanting more thank anything to get to the point.

"What happened out there, Newt?" He asked, being as gentile as he could

"I don't know," he shrugged cavalierly

"Yes, you do, Newt!" Any gentleness Alby had tried to attain was gone. "You know what happened, and you are going to tell me!"

"I can't because I don't know what happened," Newt felt tears burn his eyes

"Why in hell would you think I would believe that klunk?" Alby spat "Want me to tell you what happened, Newt?"

Newt glared up at Alby from his spot on the bed.

"Gally thinks you jumped, He has half the other Glader's believing that you jumped , Minho is a clueless slinthead who won't make up is mind, and I KNOW you jumped. I'm never wrong," he folded his arms "So here's what happened. You got pissed off that The Maze was complete, you got really depressed, you made a plan, you persuaded Minho to leave you, and you jumped off of a shucking wall. How accurate was that on a scale of one to ten?"

Newt bit the inside of his cheek, tears streaked his pale cheeks. "Pretty accurate." His voice cracked horribly.

Alby's face softened, feeling a bit of sympathy for him. Then he quickly regained his sternness and continued his lecture "Why, Newt?" He waited for an answer, but when none came, he continued " Newt. Some of us are on the verge of giving up, others already have. But we keep living. Newt, this isn't fair to us-"

"This isn't fair to me!" Newt sputtered angrily "Alby have you ever stopped and thought about how I bloody feel?"

"Yes! And we've been there, I'm sure your not the only one who's going through this! What about how we feel. That isn't fair to us! If everyone gave up and died, where would we be?"

Newt just folded his arms and gave a huff of frustration.

"I hope you realize how incredibly selfish that was of you," Alby glared down at Newt

"What are you trying to say? Do you think I feel good about this? Alby there is nothing else to do but die! We're all going to die, sooner or later! Didn't you see the maps? The whole bloody Maze is planned out! Solved! Finished! And we're all. Going. To. Die" he said the last words slowly and with hate.

"We will find a way out, Newt! We'll try harder, there has got to be an exit besides The Maze,"

"I'm not believing it until I see it," Newt closed his eyes as Alby still glared down at him.

"You can leave now," Newt suggested indignantly.

Alby growled slightly "As you wish," he turned to walk away before pausing "I understand, you need your rest. You look like klunk," with that he stormed out of the room

"Is he awake?-" Minho asked making his way to Alby

"Yes, he's awake. But he's being an ass. I'd come back later if I were you," Alby said walking away briskly

Minho sucked in a sharp breath 'okay...' He thought 'not the best time to see Newt...' He swiveled on his heel and decided to come back when Newt was feeling better,


End file.
